Stargate SG1: Hades
by mattjabarr
Summary: Carter falls ill after escorting to aliens to another planet. Carter thinks the two aliens are in real trouble, so O’Neill, Daniel and Teal'c go looking for them! A standard Stargate SG-1 episode set somewhere in series 7! PG-13: Occasional Strong langu
1. Default Chapter

The craft moved silently through the deep blackness of space. Behind it followed a smaller craft, slightly like a Goa'uld Death Glider. It was Earth's X-302, the first space fighter ever to be created on the Earth.

In the cockpit sat Major Samantha Carter. She was talking in to the microphone attached to her helmet.

"Everything looks O.K so far Colonel!"

"Great! No sign of the slimy things?" asked Colonel Jack O'Neill, a tall greying man of about forty. He was also speaking into the microphone attached to his helmet. He and Teal'c, a jaffa who hated the Goa'uld, were in their X-302 orbiting Earth.

"No," laughed Carter, "No sign of them yet, Sir."

"How are our friends doing?" asked Dr. Daniel Jackson. He was in a remote military base, the Stargate Command, or SGC. He was listening to their progress through the headphones around his ears.

"They should be there in no time at all! In fact I can see the planet we're heading for now! It's beautiful!" answered Carter.

"Stop looking at the view Carter!" said O'Neill.

"But sir, it's so beautiful! It's just like... Sir! Enemy fighter, coming in fast!" Carter screamed. She worked at the radio controls, making a link between her radio and the ship in front's. "Ritchik! Come in! You need to get to the planet immediately! They're coming! I'll hold them off!"

"Thank you Major Carter. We will go, thank you again!" said a voice over the radio.

A huge ship came in behind X-302. Carter turned the small ship around and started firing. The ship being escorted shot towards the planet.

"Carter? Get out of there! You've done your job!" shouted O'Neill.

"My wing's been hit! I'm coming through the wormhole now!" said Carter pressing in the co-ordinates on a console. She pressed a button and a wormhole opened in front of the ship. It zoomed through it.

The huge ship now bore down on the little ship in front of it. It shot. The ship heading for the planet started jolting around. It was going off course, and the huge ship was following it!

Carter's ship came out just in front of Earth. O'Neill saw this and started to radio.

"Carter? Are you ok?" said O'Neill

"No, my ship's oxygen levels are falling!" came the answer.

"How much you got left?" asked O'Neill urgently. There was no reply. "Daniel, what's going on?"

"Well, I think she's unconscious..." started Daniel.

"These things have fail safes! You have to drive them Daniel! Use the joystick!" Ordered O'Neill.

"Ok, lets see... yes, this goes there, then I move this..." Daniel was fiddling with the joystick. Up in space the X-302 was spinning.

"Daniel! Don't you know how to work that thing!" shouted O'Neill

"Well to be honest Jack, no I don't!" shouted back Daniel.

"Carter's in trouble! Didn't you ever play video games when you were a kid?" asked O'Neill desperately.

"No..." Daniel admitted.

"You nerd! Give it over to someone else!" shouted O'Neill.

On Earth Daniel handed the joystick to a nearby Major. The Major manipulated it perfectly leading the ship towards Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a planet... swamp all around... two people... they're being tortured... must help... no... no...

"No!" Carter awoke screaming.

Daniel was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. He awoke immediately as well. Carter was kicking the bed sheets and screaming.

"Sam, Sam! Calm down!" shouted Daniel. He picked up his radio, "She's awake! And she's screaming!"

"No! They're hurting me! It hurts! Stop!" shouted Carter.

"Sam? Who's hurting you? Sam?" asked Daniel in a panicked voice.

The door burst open and a medical team rushed in. They were followed by O'Neill and Teal'c. The two of them went to stand by Daniel. All three watched in horror as Carter kicked and punched the medical team. All the while she was screaming about people hurting her.

"No wonder they made her join the army!" said O'Neill conversationally as Carter kicked one of the medical team away. The team were trying to inject her with something now.

"Now they are in for it!" said Daniel, "They're trying to inject her! She's not going to like it!"

"I concur Daniel Jackson! How did she wake up?" asked Teal'c seriously.

"I don't know, she was sleeping peacefully so I went to sleep too. Then next thing I know she's sitting upright screaming about people hurting her! Must've been one heck of a nightmare! Not surprising!" said Daniel.

Carter screamed as the needle punctured her skin. A small trickle of blood oozed out the pin prick made by the needle. She screamed again. Then she shouted out, "They're in trouble! Need... go... there..." with those words she fell onto her pillow.

"What was that about?" asked O'Neill.

"It couldn't have been... No... Well? She could have meant Ritchik and Parphanely!" said Daniel, "I mean, she did see them before she left! What if the ship got to them?" The other two looked reflective, that is to say that Teal'c had his normal expression but with a slightly more raised eyebrow and O'Neill just looked confused.

"Do we know the gate address?" asked O'Neill

"Yes, I think so. Do you want to go through and check?" asked Daniel.

"O'Neill is right Daniel Jackson! We can not leave them to die! If we can we must help them," said Teal'c.

"Wait... if we knew the gate address why did we not send them through the gate?" asked O'Neill.

"I explained in the briefing! Do you not listen to my briefing?" asked Daniel. O'Neill's face was blank. "Sorry, stupid question!" said Daniel slightly annoyed, "They happen to have an acute disease called..."

"Don't speak like that! That's what makes me not listen in the briefing!" said O'Neill.

"What?" asked Daniel.

"Look! Cut the crap and get to the point Daniel! Wow! I've been wanting to say that for ages," said O'Neill.

"Fine! They're allergic to the aqua..."

O'Neill cleared his throat.

"They're allergic to the Stargate," said Daniel in a voice of forced calm. Carter was lying peacefully on the bed. Well, she looked peaceful, but there were disturbing images in her head.

"Ok, we need to check it out Daniel, for Carter's sake. What do you think will make her more ill, us checking it out or telling her we're not going to do anything?" asked O'Neill. Daniel looked at Carter.

"Ok, I'll do it!" said Daniel. The three of them, O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c, walked out of the small bedroom that Carter was in. They walked in silence for a while. They were heading for General Hammond's office, which was on level 28. The elevator was in front of them, Teal'c stepped in first followed by Daniel then O'Neill. Daniel pressed the button, there was an awkward silence.

"So where is the planet Daniel?" asked O'Neill.

"It's in the... are you sure you want me to answer?" asked Daniel.

"No, I was trying to start up a conversation," said O'Neill honestly.

"Daniel Jackson, what are the aliens that are after Ritchik called?" asked Teal'c. Daniel looked puzzled.

"We don't know. Why?" asked Daniel suspiciously.

"Because the Goa'uld have a legend about a race like theirs," said Teal'c, "The slime will apparently inherit the planet that it lands on!"

"The slime? That is your name for them?" asked Daniel.

"That is what they are! Just balls of slime!" said O'Neill. Daniel looked at him. It was true, but why would the Goa'uld have a legend like that? It didn't make sense! Were they scared of them? The doors to the elevator opened and the three men stepped out.

"So, are we going to General Hammond's office?" asked Daniel.

"What's the point? He'll brief us and then we'll have to wait three days before going out there!" said O'Neill.

"Are you suggesting we just go? Without permission?" asked Daniel. He looked at O'Neill for a long time, then he said, "How? We'd be seen by the camera!"

O'Neill looked very smug, "I've thought this out! Teal'c stands watch by Carter's bed like we did for the past few nights! Then you and I say we'll do guard duty, you know watching the screens and things! Then at a certain time we leave and dial in the address! Then we have to run fast, because as soon as we dial one symbol we'll get detected! So we have to get through the gate and voila! We're there! And they don't know where we've gone!" O'Neill looked from Teal'c to Daniel and then back. Both of them looked amazed, "What?"

"Well, it's just that that is the best plan you have ever come up with!" said Daniel.

"Ok, so all we have to do is wait for nightfall!" said O'Neill. With that the three of them got back in the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

It was twelve 'o'clock at night. A smooth shadow moved through the SGC. It was closely followed by another, and then another. Then two shadows went to the Stargate room and the other one went to the dialling room...

An alarm went off somewhere in the base. General Hammond woke up in his bed. He heard the alarm and knew what it meant.

Two shadows jumped through the now open wormhole in front of them. It looked like a pool of water and indeed when the shadows jumped through the pool rippled. A third shadow flung itself through the closing door into the Stargate room.

General Hammond reached the dialling room and looked through the window. He saw the open wormhole and the figure getting ready to jump through. "Stop! Stop!" shouted Hammond over the microphone, "Goddamn it! Stop him!"

The shadow turned round and saluted to General Hammond. Then without further a due it hurled itself through the Stargate just as the pool disappeared.

"Who was that? I need answers goddamn it!" shouted Hammond, "Lieutenant? Who were they?" The lieutenant froze under the General's gaze. He didn't know who had opened it, but that wasn't really an issue right now!

"Um, I believe we... don't..." a chime on the telephone saved the small man from certain disaster. Hammond walked over and picked up the telephone.

"Hello? Yes... no... I never gave them the order! Where did they go? What? Ok... yes, I'll get the lieutenant to do it!" Hammond put down the phone. The lieutenant looked at the General. "SG-1 just went through the Stargate! I need you to find out where they went!" he said.

"Yes sir!" said the lieutenant. He went over to the computers and started typing in commands. His face changed as he saw the words flash on the screen. The words read: P3X-254. "Sir... this doesn't make sense! It says we last dialled P3X-254! But we dialled that yesterday! They must have deleted the address!" said the lieutenant.

"What? They deleted it? Is there no way of getting it back?" asked Hammond. The lieutenant shook his head. "Shit! Where could they have gone? Shit!" shouted Hammond; he then walked out the room shouting all the way down the corridor. The lieutenant looked at the computer screen again. That had gone better than expected; he had thought he was going to get fired.

Several billion light years away O'Neill lay in muddy green water. Next to him lay Daniel with a cut on his forehead. Teal'c was standing next to them. O'Neill and the team had got better at going through the Stargate after god knows how many years. They had managed to stand up when they went through and everything. It's just they hadn't expected the Stargate to be ten feet off the ground! They had come through and fallen straight into this swamp. Daniel had hit his head and O'Neill had hit his arm. Teal'c was the only one who was ok! So this swampy marshland was Carter's idea of beautiful was it? Thought O'Neill. Well screw this!

"Ow, my arm! Help me up Teal'c would ya?" said O'Neill. Teal'c reached down and pulled O'Neill to his feet. "Lets help Daniel."

"I'm up," said Daniel who was getting up. The cut no his head was starting to stop bleeding. He looked around and saw a man in nothing more than a loin cloth standing in front of them. He looked quite young, in his thirties, and very athletic. "Jack... we've got company!"

"You're the linguist, speak to him!" whispered O'Neill.

"We, came erm... through the er... chappai?" said Daniel.

"What is that?" asked the man.

"The big round thing," said Daniel. The man looked from Daniel to O'Neill and then his eyes fell on Teal'c.

"We call it the Stargate!" said the man, "why are you here?"

"We come in search of our friends. They crash landed here on a ship, about 24 hours ago. We're looking for them because they could be in great danger!" said Daniel.

"Oh, there was a small ship that landed here. Apparently the people in it ran to the castle. Also there was a huge ship that we could see out on the edge. A smaller ship came down from that. The things in there went after the other two," informed the man, "I could take you there. It's only three or four miles." Daniel looked at O'Neill who looked straight back.

"Ok, let's go!" said O'Neill.

"I must warn you, my people do not like travellers! We have set many traps for people like you. I know where they are, but to prove yourself in my eyes you must not die!" said the man. O'Neill looked at Daniel. Teal'c started wading through the swampy undergrowth.

"Well this is going to be fun," said Daniel not taking his eyes off O'Neill.

"Yep," said O'Neill who stared at the ground as he walked. "Daniel, did you ever wonder about this kind of thing when you were a kid?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Daniel who was now warily watching where he was going.

"About aliens, and adventure and traps and things?" asked O'Neill waving his arms as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah. I always wanted to be the one to discover aliens, but I also wanted to be an archaeologist. I picked the one I was most likely to achieve! Now look at me, I'm both!" answered Daniel giving a weak smile. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just I had a dream last night about when I was a kid, right? And, well, I was playing a game with my friends and, this is it! This is the game! Word for word perfect! I probably know where all the traps are!" said O'Neill.

"Jack! Stop trying to scare me!" said Daniel in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual.

"Oh no, this is the bit... Teal'c! No!" O'Neill shouted as he rushed toward Teal'c. He jumped into the jaffa and knocked him over. Then from inside a tree came a big scythe that was just at the right level to cut Teal'c's head off, if he had been standing there and not lying on the ground!

"Teal'c? Are you ok? Jack how did you know that was going to happen?" asked Daniel. Jack looked up at him. Teal'c was on the ground looking at O'Neill.

"I told you Daniel! That was the bit where Charlie got killed from a booby trap!" said O'Neill looking very worried, "Now get on the floor!" Daniel did so. Then a giant arrow shot at just the point where Daniel would have been.

"Very good! You are good!" said the man laughing.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" asked O'Neill raising his gun from its holster.

"No need to get your weapon out friend! We are all friends! Now, I take you where you want to go!" said the man running along happily.

"Good! No more traps," Daniel said relieved.

"Nope, it gets much worse than this!" said O'Neill putting his weapon away again. "Much worse."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! But don't worry! I promise to have Chapter 5 up by next week!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Major, wake up," said a voice from deep inside the darkness. "Major? Can you here me?" The voice echoed around the invisible walls of blackness. "Major, I need to speak to you about Colonel O'Neill." That name... where had she heard that name?

"What?" asked Carter sitting up. She looked around the small room. Sitting next to her bed was General Hammond. He was looking at her expectantly. "Sorry General I didn't hear you."

"I was asking about the Colonel," Hammond said kindly. Carter looked at him and then thought. It hurt her to think. She gave a short cry of pain but quickly stifled it into a cough. She didn't want to show anything on her face.

"What about him? How long have I been asleep?" asked Carter. The General looked around. Carter knew there was going to be bad news coming next.

"I've got some bad news."

"What is it?" Carter asked hurriedly.

"The Colonel, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c have gone missing. We think they went through the Stargate two days ago. You've been asleep for five now, including the ten minutes you were awake two days ago," explained Hammond. Carter thought about this.

"What did I say when I was awake?" she asked.

"Something about people being attacked."

"Oh no! Ritchik and Parphanely are in trouble!" shouted Carter.

"We thought so too Major!" said Hammond, "Calm down! We think that SG-1 has gone to help them. Do you know the gate address of the planet they went to?"

"It's in the computers, I'll recognise it if you put it on the screens!"

On the swampy planet of Hadres Daniel looked at the 'city' in front of them.

"This is your main city?" asked Daniel looking from the first building to the last in a matter of seconds.

"Biggest on this island, yes!" said the man whose name was unpronounceable. O'Neill had decided to call him Bob

"Are you sure? It has only eight buildings," said Teal'c.

"You call those buildings?" asked O'Neill, "Teal'c did I ever take you to New York?"

"I believe not O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"Well, we should go for a long weekend sometime! Daniel, can you read the writing on that hut over there?" asked O'Neill.

"It says pub," said Daniel quickly. He looked to the big castle in the distance. "Is that the castle that the two aliens went into?" asked Daniel.

"Yes! They ran in there!" said Bob.

"Good. How did you know that said pub Daniel?" asked O'Neill suspiciously.

"Well, you should know! I thought you said you played this when you were a kid," said Daniel sarcastically.

"We weren't really into pubs back then Daniel," said O'Neill hotly.

"Well, the two beer glasses gave it away for me," said Daniel.

"Well. Let's go to the castle! But first, let's go to the pub," said O'Neill.

"Good plan," agreed Daniel.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"Well Major?" asked Hammond back on Earth.

"It's not here!" said Carter exasperated. "I don't understand it! It was here! I swear it was!" Hammond looked at her. He then turned to the lieutenant.

"Is it possible they deleted it from the system?" asked Hammond. The lieutenant looked up into the angry face of General Hammond. He then turned to Carter for some kind of assistance.

"I think it is possible!" said Carter quickly. Hammond turned to her. Behind Hammond's back the lieutenant mouthed thanks to Carter. She smiled.

"I don't think this is really the time to smile Major!" shouted Hammond, "O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c have done something which is against regulations! They will be punished!"

"But they've gone to save someone!" countered Carter, "That far outweighs the wrongdoing! In the army and the Air force we believe the famous words; "Never Leave A Man Behind" and those are the words that the Colonel is going by now!"

"You are stepping way out of line Major! They could have come and told me and I would have let them go! What is your explanation for that then?" asked Hammond putting his face right against Carter's. Carter looked away and towards the Stargate. She thought of O'Neill then, wondered how he was doing. Wondered whether he had found Ritchik and Parphanely, and most of all whether he was alright. But then she thought about O'Neill properly. He would never get hurt! He had a way of getting himself into trouble, but also an outstandingly good way of getting himself back out. He'd faced numerous Goa'uld! Two balls of slime weren't going to hurt him! He was probably killing them right now! Fighting heroically alongside Teal'c and Daniel. Yes, those three get into trouble? What a crazy idea. They were probably fighting now...

"Another pint!" O'Neill said to the barman, "This stuff is great! I've drunk si... si... Daniel, what's the number that comes after five?"

"Twenty!" said Daniel drunkenly.

"S'right! I've drunk twenty pints of this stuff and ain't I drunk!" hiccupped O'Neill.

"Yes you are O'Neill!" said Teal'c soberly.

"Wha? No, I meant 'And I ain't drunk!'" said O'Neill.

"S'right! S'what 'e said! I heared 'im I did!" said Daniel.

"I think that you should not drink anymore of this liquid," said Teal'c holding up a glass of it. The liquid was a dark brown. It was definitely not beer! Well maybe Guinness... "What is this liquid, bartender?" asked Teal'c.

"Swamp water! Best drink in the bloody world!" said the bartender. These words sobered O'Neill and Daniel up straight away.

"What?" shouted the two of them together. They then ran outside and threw up into the swamp water flowing down the street. They then thought of the many people who must have pissed, thrown up or worse in the swamp water. They puked again. Teal'c came out after them, accompanied by Bob.

"O'Neill, maybe we should go to the castle now," said Teal'c.

"Give me a moment would ya Teal'c!" shouted O'Neill. He then threw up again.

"Are you perhaps ready now O'Neill?" asked Teal'c.

"Ok, fine!" said O'Neill standing up. He looked at the castle ahead of them. Daniel also stood up and looked at it. O'Neill got out his gun. "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Now remember Jack, if Ritchik and Parphanely answer you do not shoot them!" said Daniel. O'Neill looked at him. Teal'c was standing next to them with his Goa'uld staff weapon in his hand. Bob had left them in town, he was now in fact going to his family and telling them of the new comers. There was going to be an attack soon! Bob had said that his people didn't like foreigners.

"Have we figured out why you knew where the traps were O'Neill?" asked Teal'c, still waiting for the big heavy castle doors to open.

"Well, Parphanely is telepathic. That could be it. She could have transmitted her thoughts to Jack," explained Daniel.

"I told you Daniel that's not it! I'm sure Parphanely, did I get her name right?" asked O'Neill. Daniel nodded, so O'Neill plunged on, "I'm sure Parphaneler is not even a telepather! That's just some mumbo jumbo crap!" said O'Neill.

"I believe the word is telepath O'Neill," said Teal'c, "And I believe her name is Parphanely."

"Whatever! Anyway, all I'm sayin' is I don't know how the images got there but sure as hell wasn't her! Got it?" said O'Neill more than a little pissed off.

"Hello?" said a small voice from inside the door.

"It's us. Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c," said Daniel.

"What of Samantha?" asked the voice.

"She's ill. She, umm, she thinks you might in a bit of danger," said Daniel.

"Ok, you may come in," stated the voice after a while. The doors to the castle creaked open slowly. Daniel, O'Neill and Teal'c walked in slowly. It was warm inside, and very well lit. there were candles all along the gargantuan passage that lay ahead of them. They turned slowly trying to take in the view of the castle, and they saw behind them the hunchbacked form of Ritchik slowly bolting the doors.

"Nice place you got here!" said O'Neill in awe.

"Thank you Colonel. Parphanely is in the next room," squeaked Richik. He was small, with white frazzled hair. He had grey eyes and a big nose. He was, as mentioned before, hunchbacked. All of this was very sad as the man was only thirty-three Earth years old. Actually he was twenty-seven in his own years. He led them down the passage until they came to a small door.

"Mind your head!" said Ritchik. The group did so as they walked through. Sitting in the centre of the room was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She looked up as they came in.

"Ritchik! Dr. Jackson, Colonel, Teal'c? What are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"It is all right Parphanely!" said Ritchik, "They have come to check up on us!" Parphanely looked up. She then smiled wildly.

"I'll show you to a bedroom!"

"Answer me Major!" shouted Hammond.

"I'm not sure sir," admitted Carter. She was now beginning to feel very uneasy, like everyone was staring at her. She felt very hot, she was starting to sweat.

"Major, is something wrong?" asked Hammond suddenly worried.

Carter saw images in her head. She was standing next to O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c. They were all following Parphanely up some stairs. Then an explosion rocked the ground. Carter fell backwards and awoke inside another image. O'Neill was bending over her, he was very close. He lent over and his lips touched hers...

What was going on in real life was very different.

"Clear!" shouted the Doctor as she put the electric pads on Carter's chest...

"Thank you, we'll see you in the morning," said Daniel to Parphanely. He looked around the room. "Did she say this was the only spare room they had?"

"I believe so Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. He looked at the double bed and the single bed next to it. "I also believe I should get the double bed."

"Ok Teal'c but you'll have to share," said O'Neill looking at the big Jaffa.

"I do not have to share, O'Neill, if I do not want to share," said Teal'c looking at O'Neill and Daniel.

"You have to share if you want the double Teal'c!" said Daniel.

It was about the middle of the night. The single bed was a little squashed seeing as Daniel and O'Neill had to sleep on it.

"Move over Daniel!" said O'Neill.

"I can't! You have all the space!" whispered Daniel.

"I can't believe Teal'c got the whole double bed to himself!" said O'Neill. With that he turned onto his stomach, kicking Daniel as he did so. Daniel fell off the bed.

"Jack... Jack?" Daniel whispered. He then gave a huge sigh and tried to get to sleep.

"Daniel Jackson? Daniel Jackson? It is time to wake up!" said a voice, "How did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Well, once you get used to it the floor is actually quite comfy!" said Daniel. He looked up into the face of Teal'c. O'Neill was standing next to him. There was a scream from somewhere downstairs. Daniel jumped up as O'Neill got his gun. O'Neill then rushed downstairs. Teal'c grabbed his staff and quickly followed. Daniel got his gun and jogged down the long winding steps.

"Major? Major? What is wrong with her?" asked Hammond once again sitting next to Carter's bed. The Doctor had explained to him about Carter having disturbing dreams. Hammond had wanted to know why. The Doctor had gone on to say that the trauma of recent events and the fact that the rest of SG-1 were gone might have had something to do with it.

Carter still lay motionless. Well, no entirely motionless, her eyes were moving underneath her eyelids, which indicated that she was dreaming. She was in fact dreaming of a world covered in snow. O'Neill and Daniel were next to her in big woolly coats and hats. Teal'c was ahead of them. They had been searching for SG-13 who had been lost for two days on this planet. They hadn't found them yet.

"Carter! Let's get under some shelter!" shouted O'Neill.

"Yes sir! There is a cave over there!" Carter shouted back.

"I'll radio SG-3 and 4 to tell them!" shouted O'Neill again. Then they went over to the cave. Teal'c came in slightly later.

"Colonel O'Neill? Is it you?" asked a voice.

"Wha... Major? There you are! Where is the rest of your team?" asked O'Neill to the man lying behind them. He was the officer in charge of SG-13.

"There... all... gone..." said the man, he fell back onto the cave floor. Carter rushed over to him.

"He needs medical attention sir! We need to get him through the Stargate immediately!" shouted Carter, but then there was a noise from deeper inside the cave.

"Who's there?" asked O'Neill raising his weapon.

"Please, we mean you no harm! I am Ritchik," said a man emerging from the gloom, "We have been treating this man for two rising and settings of the sun. This is my wife," said the hunched man indicating a pretty woman next to him, "Parphanely."

Daniel looked at them and then said, "Is there anyone else? With you I mean?"

"No, we are the only survivors of our race! Sixteen rising and settings of the sun ago two creatures came to our planet! They seemed nice at first but then, they made more of themselves! They were all slimy! And they killed everyone! Including this man's friends!" said Ritchik.

"We'd better get you off this planet!" said Daniel. Ritchik shook his head.

"It is no use, they will just kill us! We cannot escape them!" said Ritchik.

"Sure we can! We'll just go through the Stargate!" said O'Neill. Ritchik shuddered.

"We are the Plonkitumnias people!" said Ritchik.

"The what?" asked O'Neill.

"The Plonkitumnias people? The Goa'uld would not enslave them because they had a disease which meant they could not travel through the Stargate with out dieing!" said Teal'c.

"Yes, that is true!" said Ritchik. Daniel looked at Teal'c.

"Well, how are we going to get them out of here?" asked O'Neill.

"My Dad has a ship! If we give him the co-ordinates he could get here in about thirty days!" said Carter.

Carter woke up. It was dark. No-one was in her room. She knew what was going on.


End file.
